Zong
"I will destroy you with the power of my mind, surface-dwellers!" - ''Zong '''Zong' was an Agarthan scout and saboteur who led their first failed plot against the surface-dwellers, Plan 0. Zong was active on the surface in both Tibet 1939 and Washington, D.C. of 1952, where he was killed by FBI Agent Cooper. S. Matthew Aod portrayed Zong in Diabolical Tales: Part I . Biography Activity in Tibet In August 1939, Zong was active in the Tibet region, apparently guarding a hidden entrance to the Underworld when Dr. Ernst Schafer and his Nazi team was exploring the area. Despite their best efforts, Zong eluded them. Stealing the Hydrogen Bomb Plans Later, Zong turned up in the United States in November 1952, leading the one-man operation against the surface-dwellers known as Plan 0. After stealing hydrogen bomb plans from the Atomic Energy Commission Building, he was spotted by FBI Agents Cooper and Thompson, who were nearby on an unrelated stakeout. Once they gave chase and cornered Zong, he unleashed his electro-incinerator on Agent Thompson, vaporizing him. He then stunned Agent Cooper and escaped into the night. Orders From Master Zun Zong then returned to his near-surface evil lair, hidden within a rocky chasm. He used a hologram-based communications device to speak with his Supreme Leader, Master Zun. Zong revealed his Plan 0 involved stealing American materials to create a hydrogen bomb, which he would detonate near Washington, D.C. It was expected that then the Americans would believe it to be an attack by the Soviet Union and respond with a full atomic exchange, destroying each other in the process. Master Zun enthusiastically approved Zong's efforts and signed off. Curiously, Zong then attempted to use some of his evil mind powers to move or levitate a pen on his desk. Unfortunately, this did not work, but this did not dissuade him from declaring "If any surface-dweller dares to get in my way, I will vanquish him with the power of my mind!" Stealing the Uranium and Plutonium Only a few nights after stealing the hydrogen bomb plans from the AEC Building, Zong successfully infiltrated the Atomic Energy Commission Plant across town. However, this time Operative-132 and Agent Cooper were on a stakeout waiting for him. Once spotted, Zong attempted an evil mind powers attack on them which did not appear to produce any results. He then ran off, with the two G-Men giving chase. Zong used a considerable display of athletics to leap over a large obstruction in order to escape from them, leading Agent Cooper to fire off two random shots that missed. Plan 0 After successfully returning to his hidden evil lair, Zong completed his suitcase H-bomb within hours and set out to carry it into Washington, D.C. to detonate. His computers buzzed to notify him that Operative-132 and Agent Cooper were stalking around on the surface nearby, searching for him. Zong declared he would deal with them and then destroy Washington, D.C. Zong then contemplated taking his electro-incinerator vs. using his evil powers. He once again attempted to move his incinerator without touching it to no success, so he ultimately grabbed it just in case and set out. Death Zong left his evil lair and spotted his pursuers. He once again attempted another evil mind powers attack, which may or may not have been responsible for Agent Cooper's sudden headache. Operative-132 then spotted Zong, causing him to flee as the G-Men again gave chase. Agent Cooper tackled Zong, forcing him to drop his briefcase H-Bomb which O-132 quickly retrieved. Zong managed to fight off Agent Cooper and the three got into a standoff, where Zong revealed the details of the Plan 0 effort. Naturally, this horrified the G-Men, especially once the H-bomb started buzzing as if it was about to go off. Zong used this distraction to kick Agent Cooper and fire off an electro-incinerator shot at Operative-132, which missed. Agent Cooper once again tackled Zong, head-butting him back against the rocks and catching his fallen electro-incinerator in the process. As Zong attempted to attack Agent Cooper again, the rookie G-Man used the Agarthan weapon on Zong, vaporizing him in a flash of light. Operative-132 then used the same electro-incinerator on the briefcase H-bomb, vaporizing it only seconds before it was going to detonate. This ended the threat of the Men from within the Earth's Plan 0. Personality and Traits Zong believed that he had evil mind powers, which he practiced frequently. Unfortunately, there is very little evidence that he was ever successful this these efforts beyond possibly giving Agent Cooper a headache prior to their final confrontation. Zong also wore the traditional attire of an Agarthan, which is long black cloaks. According to Ziva in Diabolical Tales: Part II, ''after the failure of Plan 0 the Men from within the Earth believed that Zong's cloak gave himself away. All subsequent operations on the surface required the use of "surface-dweller disguises", which basically still consisted of all black. Appearances * ''Diabolical Tales: Part I - Genesis of the Men From Within The Earth Behind The Scenes Zong was played by S. Matthew Aod. Mr. Aod wore the cloak and gauntlets he used in the film when he auditioned for a role, and it's use was written in as being the traditional attire of the Agarthans. Category:Characters